Chapter 1: A Trip To Karkitty's
by KaykLeRandom
Summary: Wrapped Up In a Shipping Wall is a Homestuck fanfiction featuring shippings and how I think the feelings sorta.. came to be. : Rated T, but Karkat swears a lot, so... xD Also, it won't let me do the less-than sign after the ":33"s, so.. sorry!
1. Chapter 1: A Trip to Karkitty

_INTRO _

_AC: :33 befur you read this fanfiction, purrlease be aware of the following:_

_AC: :33 1) i suppurrt many shippings, (fur example i suppurrt all thr33 of these purrings: karkittyxnepeta, karkittyxterezi, and tavrosxnepeta, and much more :oo) so if you dont like one of the shippings, dont compurrlain, purrlease. :33_

_AC: :33 2) i may or may not continue this, it depends on how many people like it. so, if you like it, purrlease contact me or give advice! _

_AC: :33 3) i may switch betw33n shippings, fur thats how it works in canon troll society _

_AC: :33 4) i will do an intro thing like this in the beginning of each chapter - i will do a different troll each time. :33_

_AC: :33 5) suggestions will be furry welcome!_

_AC: :33 thank you! :)) i wont waste any of your time now; read away! :DD purrlease do not stop reading if you just dislike one purrt. :cc thanks again! :33_

_AC: :33 this is an edit! thank you fur the review, grovyle9!  
_

_AC: :33 i have edited the purrts you advised me to fix! and by the way, it won't let me do the less-than sign after the ":33", so yeah.. :(( enjoy?  
_

**Wrapped Up In a Shipping Wall**

**Chapter 1 **

- Nepeta's Point of View -

Nepeta sat infront of her newly updated shipping wall, gazing at it thoughtfully. Earlier, Vriska had asked her, "Do you really support all the shippings?" Nepeta, of course, had immediately answered with; ":33 of course vwiskers! efurry shipping is purrfect!" But now, she began to doubt her theory. She glanced over at her sleeping lusus, Pounce de Leon. He had been feeling a bit ill lately, which was quite worrying. He purred slightly in his sleep, but then his purr turned to a ragged cough, much like that of when he spit up furballs. Except these few times, no furballs came out. Nepeta backed away from her shipping wall and went over to the double-mouthed feline.

"Pounce de Leon? Are you alright? You seem _awfurry_ sick..." Nepeta murmured, scratching behind the sleeping lusus's ears.

The lusus replied with a weak cough, but didn't move. Nepeta glanced at her computer; someone was trying to message her. Reluctantly, she went over to the computer.

adiosToreador [AT] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

AT: uHH,,, nEPETA?,,,

AT: aRE YOU, uH, tHERE?,,,

AC: :33 oh, h33h33. hi, tavros! :33

AT: uH, oH, hI, yOU ARE ON!,,, }:)

AC: :33 yep! i might have to go fur awhile, though...

AT: wHY? }:(

AC: :33 well, um, my lusus, hes... furry furry sick...

AC: :33 and i dont want pounce de leon to die...

AT: uH, iM SORRY,

AT: i DONT KNOW A LOT ABOUT THAT, uH, kIND OF STUFF, tHOUGH,,, }:(

AT: aND, wELL, uH, kARKAT IS ALSO ONLINE,,, mAYBE YOU COULD SPEAK, uH, wITH HIM?,,,

AC: :33 ...you think karkitty would help? he s33ms a bit too... er, grumpy

AT: yES, hE WOULD, uH, dEFINITELY hELP, nEPETA,

Nepeta felt her cheeks turn an olive green colour; she put a hand up to her warm face and glanced at the shipping wall, which displayed a picture of her and Karkat as a shipping. She shivered a bit and turned back to the computer.

AC: :33 ...really?

AT: i, uH, jUST SAID YES,,, }:) gO AHEAD,

AC: :33 okay... :))

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling adiosToreador [AT]

Nepeta glanced briefly at Pounce de Leon, then clicked on Karkat's name.

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

AC: :33 karkitty!

AC: :33 thank goodness that youre online like tavros said! :cc

CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, NEPETA.

AC: :33 ...my lusus, is, um, furry furry sick... i was wondering if you could purrhaps help?

CG: ...

CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN, "SICK"?

AC: :33 almost dead...

CG: ... BRING YOUR GOGDAMN LUSUS OVER THEN, I GUESS. WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, HOW ABOUT A FUCKING LUSUS PARTY?

CG: AND IF YOU'RE GOING TO SAY SOMETHING STUPID LIKE "HEY SOUNDS GOOD KARKATTY" THEN SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW. BUT JUST BRING YOUR LUSUS, OKAY?

AC: :33 thank you furry much! :DD

CG: JUST BRING HIM OVER.

AC: :33 h33h33, right!

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

Nepeta felt a delighted, relieved grin spread across her face. She quickly went over to Pounce de Leon, scooped the feline up in her arms, and bounded out of her cave hive and towards Karkat's home.

- Karkat's Point of View -

Karkat groaned as he stared at the screen, his gray fists clenched. What the _fuck _did he just do? Sure, Crabdad wasn't here right now, but if he came hive, he would flip his shit. Karkat slowly left the conversation and walked over to the front foor of his hive, arms crossed. Now that he thought about it, this idea was _bullshit_. Did he know anything about gogdamn feline lusii? No, he certainly did _not_. He let out an angry sigh as Nepeta arrived. Karkat forced himself not to tell her that he couldn't help as he opened the door. She scampered inside gratefully, cradling her lusus.

"So..." Karkat gave Pounce de Leon a thoughtful stare, and closed the door. After a moment, he said in his loud, crackling voice, "What am I supposed to fucking do?"

Nepeta looked a little surprised, but then replied, "Purrlease, just... Help him _any_way you can..." Her yellow-orange eyes widened hopefully, looking remarkably like a kitten would if a kitten could turn into a troll.

"Alright, fuckass." Karkat took Pounce de Leon from her arms, and noticed her blush as they made contact. He shrugged it off and examined the cat. He sighed; he wasn't an expert, perhaps Crabdad could help with this shit... If he wasn't crabby. "Look, I'm going to ask my lusus when he gets home. You can go, alright?"

Nepeta shook her head. "I'm staying with Pounce de Leon."

"Whatever, just don't make Crabdad fucking pissed." Karkat grumbled, taking Pounce de Leon over to the couch and sitting down on it. Nepeta quickly followed and sat down - more like pounced down - on the couch next to him. He smiled slightly when she pounced, but didn't say anything and lightly pet the sick lusus. He meowed and gazed at Karkat, then closed his eyes again. Karkat sighed, "Your lusus is so much fucking nicer than mine... Mine's a crabby bitch." He immediately clamped his mouth shut after he finished.

"Oh... I'm _furry_ sorry... Then again, you two must be furry alike then, hmm?" Nepeta grinned, then sighed.

"Yeah, I guess..." Karkat groaned. "I hate how we both act, though. It's so fucking disappointing." What the fuck was he saying? Imagine if his gogdamn lusus found out...

"Really? Then maybe you should both change-"

"Fuck no, I'm not a trol who changes his gogdamn personality twenty-fucking-four seven."

"Oh..." Nepeta flinched and looked away. "Sorry, Karkitty..."

Karkat felt a slight twinge of guilt root inside him, but he flicked it away. "So, what should we do while we're wating for my asshole of a lusus to show up?"

Nepeta didn't answer, but simply looked at the ground and fiddled with her gloved hands nervously. Karkat rolled his eyes and glanced at Pounce de Leon, who had fallen into a light, disturbed sleep. He felt a _slight _concern for the animal, but didn't admit this to the troll sitting next to him. Hell, he pretended not to notice his own feelings. Feelings? What feelings? What was he talking about, for fuck's sake? That's right, _nothing._ Bored, he studied the wall in front of him to avoid making eye contact with the silent, cat-like troll. After awhile, the olive-blooded one spoke.

"Karkitty, can we ... L.A.R.P?" Nepeta asked him quietly. He was surprised; they both knew that her moirail would disapprove of this shit. Perhaps she meant the kind that wasn't fucking dangerous.

"Uh, sure. What if Equius finds out? He'd be fucking pissed, Nepeta."

"Well, as long as I don't get hurt, we're both gonna stay away furom trouble!" Nepeta smiled, and Karkat could tell that she was joyous at the fact that he hadn't refused her offer. "I'll start!" Nepeta grabbed Pounce de Leon from Karkat's arms gently, set the feline down onto the hive's floor, and surprised Karkat with a _'purrounce'_ that sent them both toppling off of the couch's arm rest's edge and onto the floor. Nepeta clung to Karkat's shirt, claws slightly extended, as they tumbled heads-over-heels until they reached the wall. Karkat exclaimed a string of swear words as the back of his head slammed harshly into the wall. Nepeta gasped guiltily, but didn't get off of Karkat, examining his head anxiously. Karkat's vision was blurry from the collision, but he could make out the figure of Nepeta as she reached out and tried to pry his head from the wall. He felt his face turn a bright red color - gog_damnit!_ He _hated_ his blood color - and he quickly turned his head so that it faced his lap as he shakily sat up all the way.

"Karkitty, I'm so, so, so, _so _sorry! Are y-you okay?" Nepeta covered her mouth with her hands, aghast.

"Get the _fuck_ off of me, asshole." Karkat hissed under his breath as he rubbed the back of his pounding head and tried to force his face colour back to gray.

"I-I really didn't mean to hurt you Karcat!" Nepeta scampered off of her companion as he groaned and continued rubbing his head. "Why won't you lift your face up?"

"No reason, fuckass. Mind your own shit!" Karkat looked up as he yelled at her, then immediately regretted it. Nepeta's gaze fixed on his red face, and she began to tremble a bit. "...Nepeta?"

- Nepeta's Point of View -

Nepeta couldn't find the words to answer him. She felt the guilt of hurting him weight down on her conscience, as well as the fact that her red-crush was... _blushing. _Not only that, but she suddenly felt the pain from all of his countless, hurtful outbursts at her. She felt her cheeks turn a green colour as she stared at him, still shuddering. Suddenly, she burst out crying, olive green streaks dripping down her cheeks. The male troll's eyes widened in wonder and confusion as she brought her gloved hands up to her eyes, sniffling as she tried to stop the tears.

"...Nepeta?" He whispered her name again.

"W-what?" Nepeta's voice shook between her sobs. She brought her hands away from her face just in time to see Karkat's arms enveloping her into a hug. She _33p_ed, not expecting any sign of affection or friendliness from the crabby troll, and looked up at him as he gently rested his chin on her shoulder. "K-karkitty?"

"I'm _really _ fucking sorry, Nepeta. I can't say that my gogdamn personality will change in the fucking slightest, but I shouldn't have done this shit to you." Karkat pulled away from the hug and looked her in the eye, serious. "...I hope you don't take this as a sign of some sort of ... gogdamn relationship starter, but... Take it as an apology..." Karkat took a deep breath and leaned forward again, and before Nepeta had any time to react or reply, their lips met, and they were kissing. It was like Nepeta was dreaming, except for the fact that he hadn't said the words "I love you", like in that... one movie whose title she couldn't remember because it was so long. Despite the fact that Karkat's lips were dry, Nepeta enjoyed the kiss immensely and her heart felt like it was trying to soar out of her ribcage like a bird who had just learned how to fly. But before she could hug him to make the kiss... ':33 a bit more supurrb', there was a knock at the door.

- Terezi's Point of View - 

Terezi had told Karkat that she was coming over later that day. Of course, she knew that the leader-wannabe with candy-red blood had probably forgotten. She sighed and leaned against the outside wall of Karkat's hive, clutching her cane and sniffing the air. Her grin quickly faded - what was Nepeta doing in there with Karkat? She smelled a bit of fresh blood - C4NDY-R3D BLOOD - and became suspicious. Had Nepeta... _hurt _ Karkat? No, she couldn't have. Terezi's heard pounded as she went over to the door and knocked on it with the tip of her cane. She heard an "Eep!" and a "FUCK!" from inside, and to her confusion she heard a bit of scrambling as footsteps approached.

"I'M FUCKING _COMING_, CRABDAD! KEEP YOUR GOGDAMN CLAWS ON," Karkat shouted.

Terezi chuckled in relief and shook her head, "Hehe! Karkles, it's M3, Terezi."

"Oh, shit! One second Terezi!" Karkat quickly replied. She smiled, heard/smelled him open the door, and quickly went inside to stand next to him. When she got inside she immediately turned her head and licked the back of Karkat's head. Karkat made a grossed-out sound and quickly took a step back, muttering, "What the fuck?"

"Karkles, your head was obviously bleeding before," Terezi informed him, worried. "Whoever did this to you must be brought to justice. Justice is 4LW4YS made."

"Keep your fucking justice shit to your gogdamn _self_. Jegus! And I just fell backwards and hit my head."

"I never knew you to be the clumsy type, Karkat," Terezi commented with a devious grin.

"Shut the fuck up." Karkat growled, and Terezi heard him reaching up to rub his jet black hair - where Terezi had licked him - dry. Behind her she heard some rustling, to which she responded by spinning around with cane raised. She heard Nepeta step back, and smelled her fresh GU1LT and... _why did she smell like Karkat? _ Karkat must have seen her changed expression, for she smelled a bit of... F34R on him... What the hell was going on?

"Karkles, did SH3 make you bleed?" Terezi asked cautiously.

"...Yes, but not on purpose. No fucking justice needed."

Terezi nodded once, smiled in the direction of Nepeta, and lowered her cane. "Sorry, Nepeta," she apologized. She sensed Nepeta's shrug and her toothy grin in reply to Terezi's smile. There was silence for a few minutes - except for Karkat's mutters under his voice, which the female trolls could hardly hear - until Nepeta piped up.

"Well, I would go, but I have to wait fur Pounce de Leon to feel better." Nepeta murmured awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your lusus." Terezi told her. Nepeta murmured a thank you, and Karkat grunted.

"Nepeta, like I said before, you don't have to fucking wait here like a stalker." Karkat said in a sharp tone.

Terezi sensed Nepeta flinch before she said, "O-okay, Karkit-" - Nepeta swallowed, making her stutter vanish - "-ty, I'll leave, then." She gave Terezi a friendly hug, glanced at Karkat, then left the hive swiftly.


	2. Chapter 2: Judge Candyscales And A Plan

_INTRO_

_AT: hEY, tHANK YOU FOR DECIDING TO READ THIS!,,, }:D_

_AT: tHIS IS CHAPTER, uH, tWO,_

_AT: oNCE AGAIN, i SUPPORT WAY TOO MANY PAIRINGS, aND i MAY, uH, sWITCH BETWEEN THEM (dEPENDING ON HOW LONG THIS, uH, fANFICTION LASTS, aT LEAST,)_

_AT: iT WON'T BE, uH, *cONSTANT* CHANGE, THOUGH,,,_

_AT: aS YOU MAY OR, uH, mAY NOT REMEMBER, i LEFT OFF WITH, uH, nEPETA LEAVING kARKAT'S HIVE AFTER, uH, tEREZI CAME OVER, aND kARKAT, uH, yELLED AT nEPETA,_

_AT: sORRY FOR THE, uH, rEALLY LATE UPDATE,,, i HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY LATELY,,, pLUS, tHE PROGRAM i USE TO, uH, wRITE THIS IN DELETED MOST OF IT WHEN i WAS ALMOST, uH, dONE!,,, }:(_

_AT: aLSO, pLEASE SEND ME ANY, rEVIEWS, aDVICE, oR COMMENTS ABOUT THIS!_

_AT: uH, tHANK YOU! }:D_

**Wrapped Up In A Shipping Wall**

**Chapter 2**

- Karkat's Point of View -

"...Okay, Karkles, that was M34N." Terezi told Karkat as they listened to Nepeta leaving with a slight sniffle, "Y'know, Nepeta is actually pretty nice, especially when she's roleplaying."

"Yeah, I'm an asshole. Anything else to report that's _new?_" Karkat grumbled, then asked cautiously, "Pyrope, why are you here?"

"To give you something," Terezi giggled, and in a serious tone she added, "Karkles, we haven't spent 4NY time together since I learned how to SM3LL and T4ST3 things, and I couldn't help but feel that you felt... unneeded. You used to be eager to help me when I was helpless, but now..." She shrugged, "You sorta ignore me, hehe... I think you like leading people and feeling needed."

"That's fucking preposterous." He retorted angrily, although he did realize the shitty truth of it. He did like feeling needed. "Besides, I chat with you _all the gogdamn time,_ Terezi."

Terezi shrugged, knowing that she'd never win an argument with the grumpy troll. "Whatever. At least let me give you this, okay?" Karkat suddenly noticed the red scalemate tied to her cane. She carefully untied the rope - her and her gogdamn rope obsession! - and tossed the scalemate to him. He caught it and studied it warily; it had red scales - a shade of red almost identical to his blood colour - whose fabric glistened in the dim light, jet black spines running down its back, and skin-grey eyes. The eyes seemed to pierce into him, studying his every move, and Karkat quickly looked away, asking angrily, "Terezi... What the fuck is this?"

"It's you, Karkles! Hehehe, see? Let me explain..." She reached over and grabbed the scalemate's nose, "His scales are candy red, like your blood!" She moved her hand over to the button eyes, tapping them with a finger, and added, "But he hides the color of his scales with his angry eyes, just like you hide your color with your text!" She grabbed one of the black spines, and finished with, "And these are black spikes, just like your hair! Hehehe. His name is JUDG3 C4NDYSC4L3S." She pronounced the scalemate's name proudly and loudly, as if boasting to the world. Then she let go of the spike and turned her head in Karkat's direction expectantly. "Well? What do you think, Karkles?"

"What do I think? I think... that this is complete _bullshit!_" Karkat suddenly threw the scalemate at the wall, growling, "Just because you know my fucking blood colour doesn't mean that you can tease me about it, asshole! And it doesn't mean you can blackmail me either!" His hands were trembling slightly, and Terezi blinked with confusion.

"Whoa, WH4T? Karkat, I'm not teasing you OR blackmailing you. Silly leader." She chuckled and shook her head. "I know you're a mutant and that it's important that word doesn't get out. We're practically B3ST friends; I wouldn't tell anyone."

When Karkat grumbled in disbelief, she promptly shuffled over to the scalemate and picked it up. "...1 OBJ3CT TO TH4T GRUMBL1NG!" She threw Judge Candyscales at him, then left, but not before stopping next to him, licking his cheek, and closing the door behind her while saying "Look after Judge Candyscales for me!" with a cackle. Karkat was left alone with Pounce de Leon, grumbling under his breath in disgust while rubbing his bright-red cheek angrily.

Once he was sure that the blind troll was gone, he hesitantly picked up Judge Candyscales. Nothing had changed about it; its grey gaze still pierced into him. Karkat strode over to the couch and sank down onto it next to Nepeta's lusus, bringing his craptop and Judge Candyscales onto his lap. He felt terribly guilty, so he was very relieved when he saw that Nepeta had left him a message. He quickly clicked on her name.

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

AC: :33 *ac pouncegr33ts karkitty* hello karcat!

AC: :33 i just was wondering if pounce de leon is doing okay. has crabdad come back yet? when can i pick pounce de leon up?

AC: :33 oh, and, sorry if this sounds nosey, but what was terezi doing at your hive? h33h33

AC: :33 also

AC: :33 if that kiss was meant as an apology or whatefur, i accept your apology! i would nefur not accept your apology, youre my furiend!

AC: :33 im really sorry about your head by the way :(( how is it f33ling? i shouldnt have done that in our larp! :((

AC: :33 and id just like to tell you that you purrobably shouldnt tell terezi that you kissed me :(( i know it was an apology, but i think she f33ls red fur you, so

AC: :33 i guess youre not on, so im going to go! bye :33

CG: WAIT LEIJON. I'M ONLINE YOU DUMBASS.

AC: :33 oh! karkitty! :33

CG: YOU DON'T HAVE TO APOLOGIZE FOR THAT SHITTY ACCIDENT.

CG: MY HEAD'S FUCKING FINE.

AC: :33 oh! good :DD

CG: YEAH.

CG: I DIDN'T TELL THAT BLIND ASSHOLE ABOUT ME KISSING YOU, EITHER.

AC: :33 ok

AC: :33 thats good

CG: YEP.

CG: ALSO I'M GLAD THAT YOU ACCEPTED MY SHITTY WAY OF APOLOGIZING TO PEOPLE.

CG: I HOPE YOU DIDN'T TAKE IT THE WRONG WAY THOUGH, LEIJON.

AC: :33 :?

CG: I'M FUCKING SORRY, BUT I DON'T FEEL RED FOR YOU.

CG: BUT YOU MUST ALREADY KNOW THIS FROM YOUR SHITTY SHIPPING WALL, RIGHT?

AC: :33 oh... yeah

AC: :33 dont worry i didnt take it the wrong way! silly karcat, h33h33 :33

CG: OH. OKAY, GOOD.

Despite Nepeta's cheery reassurance on the matter, Karkat could tell that she felt red for him - and he could tell that he felt a little red for _her_, too. Wait, what was he talking about? Flushing? What bullshit! He certainly wasn't fucking talking about that. He felt his head spin with confusion - was it possible to flush for more than one troll? Wait! What did he just say? He wasn't talking about _that_ bullshit, that was for sure. And Terezi... feeling red for _him?_ What that fuck was _that_ supposed to mean? No one felt red for a bastard like him; he was probably imagining that shit. He felt his face turn a bright, "candy"-red colour at his self-conflict, and he grumbled swear-filled insults at himself under his breath.

CG: AND NO, CRABDAD HASN'T COME HOME. THAT SLOW BASTARD. AND PYROPE JUST WANTED TO ASK ME ABOUT SOMETHING. IT WASN'T REALLY ANY IMPORTANT SHIT.

AC: :33 oh

AC: :33 ok, well, i unfurtunately have to go now! message me when crabdad refurns!

AC: :33 ill talk to you later karkitty! :DD

CG: RIGHT.

CG: BYE LEIJON.

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

- Tavros' Point of View -

Tavros wheeled himself around his hive. His lusus, Tinkerbull, flew steadily behind him, making cheerful sounds every now and then. _'Where the, uh, heck is that movie?...' _Tavros wondered as he searched, then suddenly heard the cracking sound of a dvd underneath him. Oh. There. Gingerly, he rolled his wheelchair backwards and peered at the Pupa Pan movie with horror and dismay. His favorite movie, the one that was always there for him, his inspiration... Gone? He felt tears well up in his eyes, but suddenly heard a voice in his head.

"_Tavros Nitram..." _ The voice was soothing, yet it sounded strict, firm, and brave.

"Uhh... Rufio?" Tavros suddenly felt a thousand times better at the sound of his imaginary friend.

"_Yes, it's me... I know a way to help you get your dvd back."_

"Really?" Tavros' eyes lit up.

"_Yes. Check your screen, you dumbass!" _The comforting tone suddenly turned to a snappy, all too familiar one...

"...Uh, you sound an awful lot like Vriska at the moment, so, uh..."

"_...Shit. Just check your messages, okay?" _Yep, the voice_ definitely_ belonged to Vriska. He sighed; he was rather, uh, sick of her mind controlling powers. Now she could control what _Rufio _said, too?... Rather reluctantly, he rolled his wheelchair over to his computer, Tinkerbull trailing after him, and clicked on Vriska's name.

arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling adiosToreador

AG: Helloooooooo, Tavros. ::::D

AG: …...Tavros?  
AG: Pupa, stop flying around in the clouds or whatever you're doing, and get over here dum8ass! Aughhhhhhhh.

AT: uH, hELLO, vRISKA,,,

AG: Finally!

AT: i DO REALIZE, tHAT CONSIDERING YOUR BLOOD COLOR AND ALL, yOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT, tO UH, mIND CONTROL ME, bUT,,,

AT: pLEASE REFRAIN FROM CONTROLLING, uH, rUFIO,,,

AG: …...Do we really have to go through this everyyyyyyyy time you 8ring up this Rufio shit?

AG: He's not real!

AT: jUST DON'T, pLEASE,,,,

AG: Whatever! I didn't come to talk a8out this dum8 Rufio shit, so like I was a8out to s8y...

AG: I have a plan!

AT: ,,,,

AT: wHAT KIND OF, pLAN?

AG: It'll 8e a... cure for my 8oredom, and a cure for your stupid Pupa Pan dvd loss!

AG: What do you s8y?

AT: ,,,yOU STILL HAVEN'T, eXACTLY EXPLAINED THIS, uH, pLAN TO ME YET, vRISKA,,,

AG: It involves someone who has a secret t8ste for romance comedies, who just might have a Pupa Pan dvd! It also involves Terezi and Nepeta.  
AG: What do you s8y?

AT: wHAT'S THE PLAN, vRISKA? cAN'T YOU JUST, uH, tELL ME?

AG: Of course, once you agree to do it! 8y the w8y this is mostly to help you out, so you'd 8etter 8e reallyyyyyyyy gr8ful!  
AT: uHH,,, oKAY?,,,

AG: 8ut it's also not for that. :::;)

AT: ,,,,

AG: What? ::::/

AT: uHH,,, nOTHING, wANNA MEET BY THE, uH, oLD LARP PLACE, i GUESS?,,,

AT: tHEN YOU CAN, tELL ME THE PLAN, aND i'LL DECIDE WHETHER I WANT TO,

AT: uH, dO IT OR NOT,,,

AG: Ok8y, 8ut you'd 8etter actually 8e there!

AT: rIGHT,

AG: See you, Tavros! Hahahaha. 8y the w8y, dress as Pupa Pan!

AT: uH, bYE i GUESS vRISKA,,,

AT: aND WHAT? uH, oKAY,

arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling adiosToreador

Tavros wondered why Vriska had told him the last part, but he shrugged his shoulders and put on his green Pupa Pan suit; lastly he put on his hat, which never seemed to stay on as much as he wanted it to because of his long horns. It seemed a bit silly to change his shoes and pants, since he couldn't move his legs or feet, but he liked the effect of being _fully_ dressed like his hero.

"I guess I'm, going to see Vriska then, Tinkerbull... Uh, wish me luck!" Tavros smiled his reassuring, uneven smile at his lusus, then rolled out of his hive. Uh, where was the old LARP place again?... Oh, right! It was by that cliff where he... He shook his head to clear those thoughts. No, that was the _past_! Did Vriska know that he was more likely to go to the cliff? Probably. Suddenly he felt a tingling, yet burning sensation in his head.

It was like he had a headache. Tavros gasped in dismay; Vriska was mind controlling him! Wait, she wasn't leading him towards the cliff... She was leading him away from it. Surprise filled his face as his arms wheeled his wheelchair on their own accord, towards a forest area that was a pretty good distance away from the cliff from which he was mind controlled to jump off of. Vriska waited there, leaning against a tree and tapping her foot impatiently. Her face lit up with a grin when she saw Tavros, and she released her grip once he was next to her.

"Hello, Pupa." Vriska chuckled.

"Uh, hi Vriska..." Tavros shifted his upper body uncomfortably under her piercing, eight-fold glare, and added, "Okay, so, uh, what's the plan?..."

"It depennnnnnnnds on whether you agree to do it or not."

"But you said-" Tavros protested before he was cut off.

"I didn't exactly agree, I just said 'Okay.'" Vriska pointed out slyly.

"But, Vris-"

"Listen up, Pupa. I'll tell you the plan if you agree to do it. Deal?"

"...Fine, I, uh, guess..." Tavros agreed reluctantly, knowing that Vriska would probably force him to agree otherwise, and also being secretly curious about this plan.

"Great!" Vriska immediately seemed to cheer up immensely, "Okay, soooooooo. First of all, this plan involves plundering, like a pirate."

"But, Pupa Pan's enemies are, uh, pira-"

"Augh, would you just _listen_?" Vriska groaned with frustration.

"I guess..."

"Good," Vriska dragged her foot on the dusty ground, attempting to draw a magic 8 ball, then continued, "Okay, so, we'll visit Karkat's hive, first. We'll look around for your stupid Pupa Pan dvd, right? This will all be at night, by the way."

Tavros didn't reply, and wrinkled up his nose instead; he didn't like this plan.

"And theeeeeeeen we'll go to Nepeta's hive to grab some paints-"

"Uhh, why?"

"Because! Just listen up! Okay then we'll go to Terezi's hive, for... something. And lastly we'll go to Nepeta's house and make a deal with her!"

"Don't you think that's a bit, uh, low after we _stole_ something from her?..."

"Not really."

"What's the deal we're going to make with her?"

"It's secret, okay?" Vriska blew her bangs out of her face and avoided meeting Tavros' puzzled gaze.

"Uh... Okay, I guess we'll do it..." Tavros hesitantly reached out to shake Vriska's hand, adding, "But I have every right to quit if I want to. Uh, deal?..."

Vriska grinned in relief, shaking his hand. "Deal!"


End file.
